


Oh and Granger

by MaraudersMad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Era, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraudersMad/pseuds/MaraudersMad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George has 7 years to figure out that he loves his favourite little book worm. Doesn't seem to hard but when you throw in a truck of denial, painful oblivious main character's and a little brother also trying to come to the same realization, it get's a bit more difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Train rides and Meetings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! hope you enjoy.

George sat, mouth hanging open as the Hogwarts express slowly rocked from side to side, the journey to Hogwarts was well on it's way. Lee's baby acromantula crawling it's way around the compartment.  
“This is so awesome” Fred murmured in awe, George giving a small nod of agreement. “Where'd you get it?”  
“My uncle got it for me” Lee said, moving to stroke the back of the spider.  
“The nice one or the crazy one?” George asked, leaning forward to get a better look at it scuttling around.  
“Kev, the fun one. Him and mum never got on and they had this big blow up over the summer. She's always be scared of insects of any sort so kev got it for me to get back at her” Lee said causing the three of them to laugh.  
“I do love that guy” Fred sighed happily.  
“That's horrible” All heads snapped to the compartment door. A small girl with bushy brown hair and too large front teeth was standing proudly in the doorway “If someone is scared of something putting it into their house is cruel” She chastised   
“Whatever” Lee said to the small girl “Close the door before he gets out will you?” She quickly took a step further in, sliding the door shut behind her.  
“Besides, it's an arachnid not an insect.” She said smartly, causing the three to look to her as if she where crazy. Then again, walking into a compartment with a giant tarantula crawling happily around the floor and reprimanding them on a man she didn't know for being 'cruel' did seem pretty crazy. The tarantula begun it's way up the side of her leg. “Arachnid's differ from insects in tha-”  
“What do you want ickle firstie?” Fred interrupted. Getting bored of the extra presence in their compartment.  
“I was wondering if any of you had seen a.” The spider had quickly reached her neck, crawling around her, once, twice, slowly. “Can you get this thing off of me. I can't think properly” She snapped, eye's glued on Lee.  
“Why are you asking me..it's not mine” Lee lied causing the girl's face to flush angrily.  
“Yes it is! Or are you stupid enough to forget that I came in just as you where saying your uncle Kev gave it to you” The tarantula finally stopped circling her. Resting happily on her shoulder, legs wiggling and feeling the side of the girls face, she'd stretched her neck as far as she could to try to keep it off her face.  
“Well..What if I don't want to take it off you, He sees to like you” It moved slightly, leg brushing across her lips making the small girl let out a small whimper. Her breathing was labored. Hands clenched and shaking but she was still glaring angrily at Lee.   
“Oh come on Lee don't be a prick. Just put it away we can take it out again once she's gone.” George said, feeling bad for her. Lee glared at him but obliged, standing up and scooping it off of the girl and pushing it back into it's box. The bushy beaver looked down to George a small smile on her face as she straightened out her clothes.  
“thank you” She said calmly.  
“What did you want?” George said quickly, still not to thrilled in some random brainy girl bursting into their compartment.   
“Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one” She said smartly.   
“No” George and Lee deadpanned.  
“Another first year with a toad. Pathetic, it's the worst one to have honeslty, firsties have no common sense when it comes to pets.” Fred said with a small laugh  
“At least he has a pet. I see neither of you have cages.” She spits glaring at the twins as they laugh, both still turning to look at her with raised eyebrows. Did we just get talked back to by a girst year”Anyway I don't think toads are that bad. I saw a boy earlier with a rat that was pretty pathetic” She admitted. Fred turning to George with a smile.  
“Was the rat's name Scabbers?” Fred asked. The girl giving a shrug.  
“I don't know, I didn't ask. The boy did try to turn the rat yellow. He failed of course, I don't think it was even a real spell” She said with a sigh.  
“Sunshine, daises, butter, mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow” Fred and George chorused together.  
“That was the spell! How did you know that?” She said shocked.  
“I made it up” George chuckled “That boy with the rat was Ron, our little brother. Gullible little prat if you ask me. We were hoping he would do it in a lesson whilst trying to show off”   
“You made up a fake spell just to embarrass your little brother?” George nodded at the girl and to his surprise she giggled “That's just silly. Why didn't you just give him a spell and tell him it did something else. For example, give him one that will make you go bald and say it was conjure chocolate.” She said flippiantly. George looked to his twin and Lee with his mouth hanging open why didn't we think of that?!  
“Listen firstie.” Fred said suddenly.  
“I'm Hermione Granger.”  
“Good for you. We're clever third years who've been pranking our whole lives. We appreciate it but we don't need your help with pranks. Of course we thought of things like that” You're such a sore loser freddie “but it's rather juvenile isn't it?” Fred finished smartly, the girl's face blushing a bright red only when she went to retort the door slid open. A small, round first year coming in. Tears streaming down his face.   
“H-hermione. I can't find trevor anywhere. What about you?” He sniffled. Looking up to her with hopeful eyes.  
“Oh no sorry neville. I've been in her I haven't even looked over the other side of the train yet.” The hope from the boys face washed away in an instant. More tears pricking in the round faced boys eyes. His mind slowly went back to when Ron had lost scabbers when he was 9, the boy cried for days before Fred and George had finally found him tucked away underneath the sofa. With a sigh George found his resolve standing up and throwing his arm around the small girl.  
“Granger ” George begun  
“Hermione” She corrected.  
“Granger, was just convincing us three to help you look. We were merely discussing where...Trevor was it? Might be” George lied, the young boys face lighting back up.  
“Yo-you're helping find trevor?”  
“We are” George said happily.  
“We are?” Fred questioned.  
“You are?”  
“We are!” George said once again, dragging Granger from the compartment. “come on boys, Granger. This toad won't find itself.”

 

Half an hour of looking for a toad with no luck later. George, Fred and Lee returned to their compartment. Fred and Lee falling next to each other on one side as George threw himself out across the other, Lying comfortably on the rickety train.  
“Why did we have to go and help them try and find that bloody toad?” Fred snapped to his twin. George trying to shrug from his position but failing.  
“Did you see his face? Kid looked heart broken, reminded me of that time Rod lost Scabbers. Besides, now my good deed for the year is done” George said, smirking towards his twin and friend.  
“It's meant to be good deed for the day” Once again all three heads snap to the door, granger standing there hovering there, smiling slightly.   
“Yeah but I don't think I could do that many good deeds, one a year is hard enough. Don't you agree Freddie?” George said calmly.  
“Definitely, what about you Lee?”  
“Ditto” Lee drawled. The girl rolling her eyes at the three of them, trying to hide her smile.  
“I've lost Neville. Could I sit with you? The three of you seem nice....sort off” The trio laughed, eyes finding each other before nodding unanimously. The girl walked in nervously shutting the door behind her before sitting carefully next to Lee. Leaving George sprawled across his seat.  
“So...What houses are you all in?” She asked curiously.   
“We're all gryffindor. What house are you hoping to be in?” Fred replied quickly.  
“Well.. gryffindor sounds alright. Maybe ravenclaw....I was reading about the houses and the school trying to catch up. I managed to memorize most of my books. Will that be enough? I mean I know most people have grown up in the magical world and I only found out about it a few week's ago but I got loads of books out and read about a lot of the history as well as just our school books and...will it be enough?” She ranted in a panic.  
“You a muggle born then?” George said curiously. The girl nodding quickly. “Don't worry about it. We're not allowed to do magic outside of school until the age of 17 so much of the first years won't have even tried magic and by the sound of it you've probably done more reading than the rest of the first year all together” George reassured her. The girl worrying her lip.  
“So I won't be behind?” She asked nervously. The three shaking there heads.  
“You should befine. What do you your parents do in the muggle world then?” Lee said.  
“Oh, they're dentists” She said proudly.  
“What's a dentist?” Fred and George asked at the same time. After her explaining what dentists where the group went into talking about Hogwarts. Answering any question the girl had about the school. Finally the subject veered to pranks. Fred, Lee and George shooting idea's for what they could do this school year. The first year quietened down at this topic, George got the feeling she was one to follow the rules. Shame, that bald idea had potential. 

 

Finally the Hogwarts express slowed to a stop. The four of them wandering out into the cold night air. Fred, George and Lee all held smiles, happy to be back, hermione however looked very apprehensive. Especially when noticing the giant man shouting for the first years.  
“You need to go to him” George mumbled, gently pushing her towards Hagrid.  
“why don't we come with you?” She asked nervously, digging her heels into the ground and refusing to let George push her any faster.  
“I think they want a more dramatic entrance for first years. It's fine, you'll love it trust me.”  
“We'll see you at the castle” Lee said reassuringly. George looked to see his twin had found Angelina and was jumping happily around her, begging for her attention.  
“Okay”  
“Don't fall in!” Lee called before running off to find a carriage. The girl turned to him with wide eyes.  
“Fall in. what does that mean?”  
“He's kidding. You'll be fine. Now go!” The girl slowly nodded. Taking a deep breath before holding her head up high, all traces of fear gone as she marched towards the other first years.  
“Oh and Granger!” George shouted after her, the girl spinning once she reached the group to look at him. “Hope to see you in gryffindor” Shooting a quick wink at her George took off after Lee and his twin.


	2. The owlery

George, Fred and Lee all sat down at the Gryffindor tables, placing themselves at the end of the table along with Percy, ready to welcome Ronnie-kins to their house, at least that's what Mum and Percy thought would happen, Fred had bet that it would be more likely that he would end up in Hufflepuff. At that moment the doors to the great hall opened, the first years starting to nervously shuffle n behind Mcgonagall, George winced as Fred nudged him a tad too hard and pointed to Ron, who was walking next to Harry Potter, round glasses sat on his nose, the lightning scar just visible beneath his unruly hair.

“Our plan worked.” George whispered smirking at the two young boys. As they were saying goodbye to Mrs Weasley and Ginny the kid had appeared needing help to get onto the platform, afterwards the two had swiftly told Ron to sod off and lead them to their carriage hoping the runt would shack up with Harry.

The hat begun to sing, George watched the first years, watching as some of them looked on in shock, mouths hanging open. Some of their shock was understandable, like Hermione and the other muggleborns, but Ron really should be use to this sort of thing having grown up in the wizarding world and living in a home filled to the brim with magic

“Hannah Abbott.” Mcgonagall called out. The three watched the small girl make her way towards the stool.

“Hufflepuff.” George, Fred and Lee said quickly.

“HUFFLEPUFF” The hat called, the three cheered, high fiving over the table with matching grins, they'd done the same last year, trying to guess what house each of the children would be in. The sorting ceremony went like that for a while, the three guessing, cheering when they got it right, Percy tutting angrily at them.

“Hermione Granger.” The three's heads shot up looking to the girl as she nervously approached the hat. She sat down, eyes skimming across the hall, her eyes caught George and he couldn't help but give them a quick smile and a wink which she grinned brightly at.

“Gryffindor.” Lee Muttered.

“No way, Ravenclaw.” Fred argued.

“What, Are you insane? She had a giant tarantula crawling all over her and hardly flinched. She also told us off, she had to have balls to do that.

“Yeah but did you not listen to her at all on the train, she was a right little brainiack”

“I agree with Freddie, But I hope you're right mate, she seems nice, even if she doesn't exactly get social cues.” George watched he front as the hat mulled it over, Hermione's shoulders seemed to fall before the hat was calling out 'Gryffindor' a look of shock passing the girls face before a smile over took it. The table roared in a cheer, Hermione rushing to the table happily, sliding into the seat between Fred and Percy. Percy shook her hand pompously as the other three congratulated her.

“Shh, Neville's being sorted.” Hermione urged, flapping her hands at the three to be quiet, George watched the front as the boy who lost his toad tripped up the stairs before jamming the hat on his head.

“Hufflepuff.” George muttered, Lee nodding enthusiastically.

“Gryffindor!” The hat screamed, George watched shocked as the kid ran towards the table with the hat still on his head then promptly had to run back to put it back, George stifled a laugh.

Next got Harry, the whole hall silent, watching as the hat seemed to take forever ever to decide, finally a call of Gryffindor sounded and the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers.

“WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!” The trio chanted, Granger laughing as they did. Percy quickly got up and shook the kids hand before sitting him down. Nearly headless nick patted Harry's arm making the boy shiver.

“Don't worry, the cold feeling goes in a second.” George murmured. Harry gave a nod. Before long everyone was done but Ron and one more kid. As Ron walked onto the stage Fred grinned.

“Hufflepuff.” Fred said making George and Lee nod while Percy glared.

“Gryffindor!” The twins looked to each other in shock before starting to clap, standing up and cheering for their little brother. The last kid went into Slytherin and the feast started, food appearing in front of them. George watching Harry and Hermione as they looked at the appearing food in awe.

“So why did it take so long for you to get sorted Granger?” George asked, piling some food onto his place.

“It uh, wanted to put me in Ravenclaw but I didn't really want to go into Ravenclaw, then it us went for Gryffindor, does that mean I got sorted wrong? Did I cheat sorting, oh what if I fail as a witch now because I didn't get sorted into the right house.” Hermione ranted, Ignoring Freds fist pump as she mentioned Ravenclaw.

“Don't worry about it Granger, if you weren't suited for Gryffindor then the hat wouldn't have put you here.”

“Me and Georgie here were both meant to go to Slytherin, luckily it saw how two gorgeous boys like us couldn't go somewhere like Slytherin so it changed it's mind.” Fred whispered across the table. Hermione grinned brightly back at Fred before her face changed to one of disgust, George followed her eyeline and saw it on Ron who was shovelling food into his mouth, talking and simultaneously taking bites out of a chicken wing.

“Does he always eat like that?” She asked. The twins quickly nodded in earnest.

“This is actually very well manured for him.” Fred joked. It wasn't too long before the food disappeared and pudding returned in it's place. George quickly grabbed himself a lump of sticky toffee pudding before his gaze was drawn to the young bushy haired witch who was looking over everything seemingly stuck on what to try first, her hand darting out towards something, only to stop a few inches away and move to the next dish only to pause again. George leaned over, grabbing her plate and scooping a healthy portion of sticky toffee pudding onto it.

“Trust me, it's great.” George said, Fred letting out a little moan of agreement as he squashed his portion into his large mouth, Granger obviously agreed because once she finished her portion she scooped up another one, before turning to Percy and beginning to talk about classes. The three falling into one of their usual conversations, what pranks to pull.

The feast drew to a close, the deserts disappearing as Dumbledore stood, the hall falling silent.

“Just a few more words now that we're all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils and a few of our older students would do well to remember that also.” His eyes flickered to the twins and Lee who smiled back at him innocently. “I have also been asked by Mr Filch to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.” George let out a small snort, if filch through people would stop doing magic in the halls then he was completely crazy. “Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term, anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact madam hooch.” George grinned at the though of playing quidditch again, sure they could fly at the burrow but it wasn't the same. “And finally, I must tell you that this year the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.” George caught Fred's eyes, raising an eyebrow curiously before small smiles of mischief fought their way onto the twins faces. George gave a stiff nod letting him know he was on board for checking out the third floor corridor at some point.

“And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!” Dumbledore cried happily. George couldn't help but laugh at the others teachers faces at the suggestion, something Dumbledore was either oblivious too or didn't care about as he flicked his wand, like he was trying to get a fly off of the end and long golden ribbon flew from it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snake like into words. “Everyone pick their favourite tune and off we go”

The twins begun singing it slowly but loud in what was a tune not unlike a funeral march. Granger was laughing, shaking her head at the antics, when the rest had finished the two were still going, Dumbledore conducting their last few lines.

“Crazy people.” Hermione giggled, The twins game her fake hurt smiles which made her laugh more. Suddenly everyone started moving, Percy calling for the first years to follow him. Ron, Harry and Hermione got up to follow him as the older three bided there time, moving slowly on their way to the common rooms, Fred came to a stop.

“What's up?” lee asked curiously.

“Third floor?” Fred suggested, George grinned.

“Guys it's the first night w-”

“Exactly, they won't be expecting s to try and break into it yet. They'll think that we'll at least need another day or two of scheming or something. It's the best time to go.” George said, cutting Lee off. Lee rolled his eyes but gave a nod and the three took off for the third floor. Everyone had already returned to their dormitories meaning they weren't spotted by anyone. They reached the door and found it locked.

“You reckon Allohomora would work?” George asked slipping out his wand.

“I wouldn't do that Mr Weasley.” The three spun on there heals.

“professor Dumbledore sir.” Fred gaped, George thrust his wand back into his pocket, trying to look as innocent as possible.

“Do what sir?” George said innocently. “I was just thinking, we don't know the password for the fat lady, would allohomora work on her sir? Or would she just shout at us.”

“No it wouldn't Mr Weasley, the password is Caput draconis. Hurry along, you don't want to be up too late now do we?”

“Of course not sir. Goodnight” George said smoothly, the three quickly walked passed him, ready to leave.

“MR Weasley's, Mr Jordan.” George spun back round with an angelic grin. “This is one rule you cannot break” he said seriously, the usual twinkle gone from his eyes. “If you are caught around here again punishments will be dolled out.”

“Yes sir.” came the unanimous reply, the three turning tail and scampering off.

“you know what Georgie.” Fred said as the rushed away. “I think we should actually abide this one rule.”

“Agree'd.” George and Lee said.

The fat lady glowered at them when the arrived, snapping at them for being a good half hour behind the others before opening up and letting them in.

“What could be there though, I mean, why would Dumbledore himself be making sure no one went in?” Fred asked.

“He was probably just walking past or something.” Lee said.

“Nahh, I think he knew we would try it and wanted to stop us before we got hurt. Must be really dangerous or something.”

“That could be why he said unless you wish to die a most painful death when he mentioned the third floor at the feast.” a new voice came, the three turned and saw Granger sitting on the sofa by the fire, parchment in hand.

“Whatever.” Lee grunted. “Night boys, Granger.” With that he walked up the stairs while Fred and George slipped onto the sofa either side of her

“What you up to Granger? Shouldn't you be in bed.” Fred asked.

“Yeah, an ickle firstie like yourself needs her sleep.”

“Your brother said you're trouble makers.” She said ignoring them.”

“What Percy the prefect thinks his brothers, the pranksters of the school, are trouble makers?! I am deeply offended.” George sighed, Hermione gave him a withering glare.

“I can see what he means.” She said stiffly. 2You should have tried to sneak into the third floor, Dumbledore said so.”

“Yeah but usually Dumbledore over exaggerates a bit. The forbidden forest is only dangerous on full moons because of werewolves.” Fred said.

“I heard acromantula live in there. And they don't only come out on full moons.”

“Yeah well, if you're smart and don't walk into a nest of acromantula it's easy to tell when you're getting close and quickly change direction.”

“Bu-”

“I'm going to bed.” Fred interrupted. “Night Granger, See you in a bit George.” George gave a nod, watching as his twin left before turning back to see Hermione had resumed writing.

“So..whatcha up too.” George said awkwardly.

“Writing a letter to my parents. They wanted to know whether I got her safely and stuff.”

“Won't they find it weird an owl flying into there house?” George asked curiously, he'd always wondered what it would be like for muggleborns parents.

“No, mum read a few of my books trying to understand what I am more and found out all about owl post.”

“Oh cool. So do you have an owl?” The girl stilled in her writing, sighing.

“No. I forgot I would need to find an owl to send it...Do you have an owl I could borrow? I really need to send it tonight.” George let out a small chuckle

“You forgot you need an owl to send something by owl?” He asked, watching as her face fell.” sorry no owl, but there's always the owlery.”

“But I can't go there till tomorrow.” She cried

“What, who said that? Curfew doesn't start till term fully starts and that's tomorrow.

“Really?” Granger asked, eyes sparkling hopefully.

“Yeah.” _pfft no_ George thought. “Now finish this letter up and we can go send it.” Granger smiled brightly and ducked her head, scratching words out. After a few minutes she looked back to George.

“Finished, lets go. Daddy might be starting to worry.” She said, George nodded jumping up and making hiss way out of the portrait hole, Hermione on his heals.

*

When they reached the owlery George quickly found an owl, taking the letter from Granger and quickly tying it to an Owl's leg.

“Aww look at the cat.” Hermione cooed, George turned quickly staring wide eyed at Mrs Norris. George quickly grabbed Hermione's arm.

“Evil cat.” he hissed. “Come on.”

“What do you mean Evil cat?”

“It'll call Filch, no come on before he turns up.” George urged.

“Wha...but you said we were allowed out!” Hermione hissed, her face falling. “We're not allowed out?! Oh Merlin I'm breaking the rules. 'm going to be expelled and have to spend the rest of my life as a spinster with thirty cats telling stories to them about how I was a witch for a day and then I'll get sent to a psych ward and my cats will all die because no one was there to feed them and they will haunt me and it will be all. Your. Fault.” she said, jabbing a finger at his chest. How she'd gotten from expelled to spinster he wasn't too sure. The door below them burst open. Filch was there.

“Do you trust me?” George whispered quickly feeling guilty. She quickly shook her head no. “Well you're going to have too.” George said, scooping her into her arms and carefully putting her out the window. “Stay on that ledge, do not fall because you will die and I will kill you.” Hermione did a small stiff nod, gripping the wall for dear life. George gave a reassuring smile.

“You!” Filch screeched. Spinning George saw him coming up the last few stairs panting harshly. George leaned back against the window.

“Argus, lovely to see you again.”

“Rule breaking.” Filch growled.

“Rule breaking? I was merely sending a letter to my dead mother.”

“Lies! There were two of you.” George tried to school his features so he wouldn't look shocked, or guilty and lead the man to Hermione. “Where's that brother of yours?” Filch asked stiffly.

“You're not going to find anything, I'm here alone on completely no nefarious purposes.” George said.

“What were you really doing? Planting a prank no doubt.” Filch said peering around. George sighed.

“Fine, I'll tell you.” The poor fellows eyes nearly popped out his sockets. “I was just ordering some more dungbombs. You see Fred is about to use the rest in the Slytherin common room any minute now so-”

“What!” Filch bellowed. “I'll get him.” Filch said, grabbing George's arm and hauling him down out of the owlery, locking the door behind him and rushing off to find 'Fred' George looked at the locked door dubiously. He moved for his wand but couldn't find it, he remembered throwing it onto the table in the common room with a groan. He quickly moved round the side of the building squinting up for Granger, just spotting her outline

“Um Granger. Do you have your wand on you?”

“No. it's in my room why?”

“ah...Well you see we have a bit of a predicament.”

“What. Why?”

“don't freak out.”

“what is it?” Granger snapped.

“Granger, just promise me you won't freak out.”

“fine yes I promise what's going on?”

“The owlery is locked and I have no way to open it. So you're going to have to either sleep in the owlery or..jump.”

“What?! Are you insane!” The girl shrieked.

“You said you wouldn't freak out!” George shouted back.

“I lied!” She hissed. “and I am not jumping.”

“Then sleep in the owlery.”

“I will not sleep in the owlery.”

“then jump”

“I will not jum-”

“Granger, we're going round in circles here. Just jump, I'll catch you.”

 _well I hope I will George_ thought.

“No! Go back and get help.”

“Granger I'm not just leaving you here. What if you fall?”

“I'll climb inside.” She said, shuffling towards the window, her foot slipped sending her almost off of the edge with a scream.

“STOP!” George yelped. “Take that Gryffindor courage and just jump before you kill yourself!”

“You promise to catch me?” The girl asked.

“I promise.”

“Okay.. on three...One” _holy god she's actually jumping what the hell_ “Two.” _what if I miss her_ “Three.” _crap, flying first year!_

Granger slammed into his arms sending him tumbling back down, his head slamming against the one bit of stone floor in the god-damn field they were standing in.

“Told you I'd catch you.” George groaned.

“Thank you.” She said stiffly, getting up, dusting herself off and beginning to storm away.

“Granger! Granger wait.”

“What George?” she spat, spinning on her heel.”Why would you lie to me! You just got me to break the rules and it's not even my first official day here!”

“You didn't get caught did you? So what's the problem.” Not the right thing to say, George realised as she turned back round. “Granger please, can I ask you one thing?”

“what!”

“Is my head bleeding?” Hermione's eyes widened, rushing back over and quickly helping George sit up.

“Oh merlin are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't even think you might be hurt. Oh there's blood. We need to get you back to the castle.

*

Before long the were back in the common room. Hermione had tried to insist on them going to the hospital wing but George had refused, knowing Fred could help. So there he was, sitting in the common room. Not 5 hours into the schooling year, blood leaking from his head Fred dabbing at it with tissues, each time making George hiss out in pain whilst Granger and Lee watched on.

“Sorry for getting you to break the rules.” George mumbled, groaning as Fred dabbed at the wound again, trying to clean it. “I didn't think Filch would come and you seemed like you really wanted to send that letter.”

“It's alright.” Hermione said. “Sorry I broke your head.” she added making the three giggle, George quickly stopped, it making his head throb causing him to groan pitifully.

“That's it. Lee, go get Mcgonagall. Hermione get to bed.” Fred ordered.

“No Fred.” George whined

“Shut up Georgie, I'm not going to be able to fix this so we either wake up Percy and have him nag us or we get Mcgonagall to fix you up and say we were play fighting and you hit your head on the corner of the table.”

“Fine.” George grumbled. “He's right Granger, go to bed. You need to be ready for classes tomorrow.”

“Goodnight.” Hermione mumbled. “Sorry again. She rushed off, waving to them as Lee rushed out of the common room to get Mcgonagall.

  
  


 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Fred!” Hermione called. “Fred!...Fred Weasley!” Hermione moved, trying to the crowd of what looked like seventh years towering over her. She'd spotted a flash of red hair and the mischievous grin she was staring to believe lived on each of the twins faces. She hadn't spotted either twin at breakfast and was wondering how George, or more, his head, was doing. Quickly making a decision she hurdled over the low arch in the courtyard, sprinting through a game of gobstones shouting out apologise in her wake, before she was onto the other side of the courtyard, slipping through the seventh years, finally she saw the head of red again and raced towards it, hand grabbing at his sleeve.

“Fred! I need to talk to you.” Hermione said as the boy turned round, the two swaying as they got jostled by the crowd.

“Did you run here?” Fred asked curiously as Hermione stood panting.

“You didn't see me.”

“Well you should have shouted.”

“I did shout. You're just deaf.” Hermione snapped, Fred did a small nod, a ahh slipping past his lips as if he'd heard this often.

“So wha-Hey watch it!” He said as an older boy almost hit him in the face with a bag. “Alright, come on.” He quickly reached out, grabbing Hermione's arm and dragging her along until they slipped into a less lively corridor.

“So what did you want with the best Weasley twin?”

“Is George okay? I didn't see him at breakfast and he was still bleeding when I went to bed last night.” Hermione said nervously.

“wha...oh yeah, he's fine spent breakfast in the hospital wing, he'd be with me now but poor sod got kept behind by Snape.”

“Snape?”

“Potions teacher, Right knob.”

“I'm sure he's not that bad.” Hermione said stiffly. “Why didn't you wait for George?”

“Because as much as I love my brother I'm not risking getting in snapes cross hairs or spend any longer than I have to around the over grown bat.” Fred said simply he flopped back against a window sill, tapping next to him. “So how's the first day going ickle firstie?” Hermione quickly dove into telling him about her first day so far, her brain practically overflowing with all the new knowledge.

“FRED! AM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU WANKER!” George shrieked appearing at the other end of the corridor red faced.

“GEORGE!” Fred cheered back far too happy for someone who'd just been called a wanker. “good to see you, glad old Snape didn't kill you.”

“You fuc-”

“ah ah ah, don't foul language in front of the young lady.” Fred said point to Hermione. George's eyes flickered to the girl.

“Granger, be a dear and close your eyes and ears while I murderer this traitor.” George said.

“What's got your wand In a knot?”

“What's got my....You prat! I have detention for an entire week with that idiot.”

“Well that's your own fault.”

“You charmed the damn chalk to insult him on the blackboard, For once I did nothing wrong.”

“You know you were thinking it.” Fred said

“Well yeah but-”

“What did it say?” Hermione asked curiously.

“You don't want to know, lots of swearing, insults and at the bottom, signed by George Weasley. Shut up Fred!” George growled at his laughing twin before he was sighing and pulling out his wand. “Petrificus totalus!” Fred's arms and legs suddenly clapped together, locking to his sides, the man toppled onto the floor, completely still. “full body bind curse. It's a very handy spell.” George said nonchalantly before stepping over his twin and taking his seat at the window. “So...Got a reply from your parents yet?” George said casually. Hermione's eyes flicked from the face down Fred to George, George smiled encouragingly, waiting for a reply.

“Um..No..Not yet.” Hermione said, eyes continuing to flick between the two. “I wanted to say sorry again, for snapping at you and for making you bleed. But if you hadn't tricked me into breaking the rules it never would have happened.”

“Fantastic apology.” George said sarcastically an amused smile on his face. The bell chimed signalling for students to get to their next classes. “What lesson you got?”

“charms.” Hermione said, George gave a quick nod before he was standing up and snatching Hermione bag, throwing it over his shoulder with his own. “what are you doing?”

“Walking you to charms of course. My class is right next to it.”

“I can carry my own bag.”

“Ahh but you see I'm being chivalrous, a true Gryffindor. And I'm pretty sure this bag weighs as much as you.” George said, bowing slightly under the weight. “Merlin Granger what do you have in here?”

“Books.”

“Feels like the whole damn library.” George grumbled making Hermione laugh. George nodded his head, starting to walk. Hermione's eyes fell back onto Fred.”

“Umm. George.” George spun back to see her pointing at the motionless Fred. He made a half-hearted gesture with his hand.

“Someone'll find him soon. Come on Granger, you're going to make us late.” With that Hermione whispered an apology to Fred and raced after George.

She was met from Charms by Lee, George and a grumpy Fred. The three following her until George and Fred turned off to go to their next class while Lee continued to walk leisurely by Hermione, commentating on what was going on around them and leading her to her next class. After that was lunch, again Lee walked her before joining up with Fred and George and leaving her to eat with the other first years. Not that any of them talked to her. It seemed on Monday's there classes were all set around the same area's of the school meaning Hermione got her very own chaperones for the day. It turned out on Thursday that the George at the very least didn't have classes close to her and had been promised if he arrived late to one more class he'd be given a month of detentions and so her personal chaperones quickly depleted leaving her to spend the days alone. It seemed that the three were the only ones who could really stand to talk to Hermione, most finding her too brash and annoying, her constant nagging something annoying rather than the boys just laughing at it and promising they'd make a trouble maker out of her yet.

Hermione didn't quite understand it, she was doing perfectly in her lessons, easily one of if not the best. She tried to help her partners who weren't doing so well but that just seemed to irritate them more.

On Friday Hermione was happy to walk into the common room after her last lesson knowing she had the weekend to relax and do her homework, maybe read. She quickly found a seat by the fire and curled up into it, dragging out her book of Hogwarts: a history and flicking through the pages. It seemed everyone else was still in class or had something better to do that sit in their house common room. It was an hour later that the common room begun filling with the third years who had finished there lessons for the day. A moment later and the sofa dipped as Fred and Lee planted themselves either side of her.

“Hey Lee..George.”

“Wrong twin. You haven't happened to see my darling brother have you?” Fred asked.

“Sorry.” Hermione said bashfully, although in the past week she had started to learn the two apart it was still easy to mix them up. “No I haven't, Aren't you in the same class?”

“For you third year you get to chose more classes. Me and Fred chose Muggle studies but George went and took arithmancy. Boring if you asked me.” Lee said

“Why muggle studies?” Hermione asked curiously.

“Well it's a hell of a lot easier than Arithmancy” Fred said easily. The portrait hole opened, George wandering in, looking around his face lighting up when he noticed the trio on the sofa.

“Budge up.” George ordered moving over to them. The three shook their heads.

“Even you Granger?” George asked.

“I'm rather comfy.” Hermione said with a smile.

“Have it your way then.” George said before he was throwing himself across their laps, stretching out like a cat. Limbs sticking out every which way as he rolled to get more comfortable.

“Ahh you just elbowed me in the bal-”

“Fred, not while the first year is here.” George said, aiming another elbow that Fred intercepted. “you could always budge, and let me sit normally.”

“Get off.” Lee groaned, shoving the boys feet off his lap sending George tumbling onto the floor, he bounced back quickly, shoving Fred to the other side of the sofa as he planted himself down between him and Hermione.

“Was talking to that second year, cho chang.” George said easily, flopping back, head hitting the backboard with a harsh crack that made him groan. “She's pretty.”

“Ignore him Granger, he's just realised what girls are now he can't shut up about them.” Lee said calmly. “She's too young to be hearing about your urges.” Lee said, doing a bad attempt at covering Hermione's ears, the girl batted him away.

“Is she nice?” Hermione asked.

“Who cares if she's nice? She hit puberty early.” Fred said, gesturing to his chest.

“She's alright.” George said, ignoring his twins lewd gestures. “Seen her looking at diggory, I think she's the type who goes for looks, which is obviously why she's talking to me instead of Fred. I am the more attractive twin.”

“You're identical twins.” Hermione said bluntly. “You have the same attractiveness level.”

“So you think we're attractive?” George asked with a smirk.”

“N-no. I just meant, you looked the same.. You're both equally as..” Hermione searched for a word, her cheeks flaming red hands flapping uselessly.

“Sexy?” Fred chimed.

“Handsome?” George mused.

“Repulsive?” Lee added making Hermione snort out a laugh.

“I'm not repulsive am I Granger?” George asked. Hermione didn't answer but knew her answer would be no, in the past week she couldn't help but have a certain flame ignite for the Weasley, she knew logically it was silly and that the only reason she found herself drawing into the boy was because he was older and had a cool mischievous side, that although she didn't condone couldn't help but feel a certain little thrill knowing he was breaking the rules. Her first crush had only happened over the summer, a boy named Kevin at a holiday park, the two had held hands on the swings and stayed up late eating ice cream. Maybe she just wanted something like that again, the little nervous excitement of hand holding.

“So, do you want to make some mischief tonight?” Lee asked.

“What kind?”

“Usual. We were thinking of going down to the kitchens and charming the food that'll go to the Slytherins to dye them red and gold.” George nodded seriously as he took in the plan.

“I'd say use Hufflepuff colours. Those idiots think Hufflepuff is the worst house.” George said thoughtfully.

“You can't do that” Hermione said stiffly.

“Oh yeah, and whys that Granger?”

“Because it's against the rules!”

“And? The teachers expect us to break rules. We make the year more fun for them.” Fred said, Hermione rolled her eyes before glaring steadily at the twins.

“Are you going to tell on us?” Fred asked.

“Well..” Hermione mused, she wanted to, but so far they were her only friends. “No.” Hermione said quietly.

“Good. Now how was your day?” George asked.

*

The next Thursday saw George going to breakfast alone, he had another Arithmancy class first thing while the two slackers got to spend another hour in bed. He moved slowly through the castle, eyes droopy with sleep as he yawned. As he approached the Gryffindor table he saw a bushy head of hair and sent the back of Granger a tired smile before he was slinking into the seat next to her

“Good morning beautiful.” George yawned. Hermione's cheeks instantly turned a dark red making George grin. “whatcha reading?”

“Quidditch through the ages.” Hermione said.

“You interested in Quidditch?” George asked, not being able to keep the surprise from his voice, so far Hermione hadn't seemed all too interested in the conversation when Lee or the twins turned it to quidditch

“No.” _Knew it_ George thought. “I have my first flying lesson today and I have no idea how to fly. I don't even know how broomsticks work.” Hermione ranted quickly her face pale. “What if I'm not magical enough to fly?” She asked quietly. “and it's with the Slytherin and that toe rag malfoy, I don't want to mess up in front of them.”

“Hey no.” George said quickly. “You'll be fine, Half the people who talk constantly about flying are lying, like my brother, Ron, he's been talking about it non stop lately but the last time he was on a broom it was for 30 seconds before he flew into a tree. Seriously, he's awful, can't fly to save his damn life. Most of them will be all talk and there's going to be a bunch of others like you who've never even touched a broom before.” George said, shovelling some bacon into his mouth and giving her a closed mouthed smile as he chewed quickly. “You'll do great.” He said after he swallowed watching the still nervous girl. She gave a small nod before burying her nose back in the book. The rest of breakfast passed in silence, George eating and Hermione reading.

“I've gotta go. I've got class.” George said. Then detention with Snape from the prank last week that still had a few of the slyherins looking a bit yellow. He stood grabbing his bag and ruffling the girls unruly hair. “oh and Granger. You'll do amazing today, always do don't you.” George said before wandering off with a wave and a grin.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
